Truly The Only One
by Sirenis Angelica
Summary: Drabble - Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa kaulah yang satu-satunya yang mengembalikan cahaya kehidupanku. For DBYF challenge. Neku's POV.


**Halo! Angelica disini. Hmm… Kayaknya fanfic bahasa Indonesia di fandom ini sedikit banget ya.. Oh well. Seenggaknya ane udah nambah-nambahin jumlahnya. Dan, ini fanfic pertama ane disini dan fanfic ini di-publish untuk Infantrum challenge, 'Date Becomes Your Fate' dengan kalimat, "Saya akan membuat fic bergenre Angst plus Romance dan fic tersebut ditulis dari POV orang pertama." Dan fanfic ini berdasarkan Neku's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The World Ends With You and its properties belongs to Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Aku Neku Sakuraba, remaja Shibuya yang anti-sosial. Setidaknya… Aku sudah tidak anti-sosial lagi setelah hadirnya seseorang yang begitu berarti bagiku. Dan aku mencintainya.<p>

..Shiki Misaki.

Dia memang tidak tahan sama yang namanya kancing kendur dan harus kuakui, dia selalu berpikir positif. Sifatnyalah yang mengubah jalan pikiranku akan orang-orang disekitarku. Dia juga berbakat dalam bidang desain busana dan tidak sepertiku, dia punya _fashion sense _yang lebih peka.

Setidaknya, aku begitu bersyukur ketika pertama kali ia hadir dalam hidupku. Aku masih ingat apa yang memisahkan kami berdua, penyesalanku, dan sebagian momen-momen yang kulalui bersamanya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

"M-Maaf… Sebenarnya… Ini bukan tubuhku. Ini tubuh Eri. Aku… Sebenarnya… Aku jauh lebih rendah darinya.." kata Shiki pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sayup-sayup aku dapat mendengar dia mulai menangis.

"Aku menyukaimu apa adanya."

"N-Neku? Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak. Aku menyukai dirimu yang selalu melihat ke sisi yang terang. Well.. Meski kau pernah menyuruhku melepas celanaku hanya karena kancing yang kendur." Jawabku sambil menahan tawa.

"Neku…!"

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

><p>Disamping itu, aku juga ingat akan perpisahanku dengannya. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa dialah satu-satunya yang mengembalikan cahaya kehidupanku, kalau saja aku menyadarinya dari awal..!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

"…Pemain yang mendapat poin tertinggi dan berhak hidup kembali adalah.."

Aku dan Shiki hanya bisa terdiam dan berdoa kami berdua dapat hidup kembali. Kitaniji tersenyum licik. Sepertinya ia punya rencana terlintas di pikirannya.

"Hmhmhm… Ini sulit untuk diputuskan…" gumam Kitaniji sambil memandangi lantai kaca Dead God's Pad.

"_Kalau dia hanya memilih salah satu dari kita, janji kita takkan pernah terwujud!_" aku berteriak dalam hati.

"Shiki Misaki."

"Hah?"

"Sayang sekali, Neku Sakuraba. Kau harus bermain sekali lagi. Tapi, aku harus mengambil biaya masukmu dulu."

"Biaya masuk?"

"Ya. Keberadaan Shiki Misaki."

"Ne-Neku..!"

"Aku takkan melupakanmu Shiki.. Akhirnya aku menyesal. Seandainya aku bisa mengatakan hal ini kepadamu dari awal… Akhirnya aku sadar, sampai kapanpun, hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang mencerahkan hidupku.." kataku sambil memeluk Shiki erat.

"Neku… Jangan lupa janji kita untuk bertemu di depan patung Hachiko..!"

Dan Shikipun menghilang ditelan cahaya dan udara. Aku harus menggunakan kesempatan keduaku secara baik-baik, demi Shiki.

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

><p>Karena hari ini tidak ada misi, aku dan Joshua memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar Shibuya, tepatnya di depan kedai Shadow Ramen. Aku masih menyesal akan kepergian Shiki. Jejak-jejak penyesalan masih ada di dalam jiwa dan emosiku. Aku bisa merasakannya.<p>

"Neku..?" panggil Joshua yang daritadi berdiri disampingku.

"..Ada apa, Josh?"

"Lagi-lagi kau memikirkan partner lamamu ya?"

"…Terserah kau mau berpikir apa."

Tiba-tiba telepon selulerku berdering. Aku merogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil HPku dan aku memandangi layar HPku. Tuan Hanekoma? Ada apa ia meneleponku? Tanpa banyak berpikir, aku menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

"Phones! Ka-Kau disitu?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau begitu panik?"

"Kau tahu kalau Shiki sudah hidup kembali kan?"

"Ya?"

"…Dia sebenarnya tidak hidup lagi. Dia.. Dihapus oleh para reaper yang senior… Aku mendengarnya dari para reaper lain.."

"Kenapa..? Kenapa dia dihapus?"

"Kudengar sepertinya… Dia dihapus karena menurut Konishi-san, dia pemain ilegal. Padahal, sebenarnya aku tahu pemain ilegal itu sebenarnya Joshua!"

"…!"

Karena aku sudah tak tahan lagi, aku memutus panggilan tadi. Lubang kerinduan dan penyesalan dalam emosiku benar-benar mendalam. Akhirnya aku sadar, Shiki benar-benar satu-satunya yang mencerahkan kehidupanku. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku namun tidak bisa. Untung Joshua tidak melihatku menangis.

"_Shiki… Aku mencintaimu.. Semoga kau tenang disana.."_ pikirku sambil menerawang langit biru dengan sepasang mata bertatapan kosong.

"Neku? Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Joshua bingung.

"Ah.. Tidak apa-apa." Kataku pelan sambil mengusap jejak-jejak air mata yang tertidur di pelupuk kedua mataku. Shiki, aku bersumpah aku takkan pernah melupakan segala yang ada pada dirimu, _because you're truly the only one.._

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gimana? Jelek banget kan? Angst sama romancenya gak kerasa banget kan? Ah.. Saya lagi-lagi minta maaf sama Sanich-san karena lagi-lagi challenge suci anda harus tercemar drabble ancur buatan saya… Well. Flames diterima! Review please! ^^**


End file.
